Mazing
Mazing is an important part of Gem TD, making it harder for Enemy Units to reach the end of the path and take your life points. 'Basics' Movement and Mazing Enemy Units move from Point A to Point B, moving in order of each Waypoint using the shortest route available. By utilizing Mazing Rocks and Gems, you can make it harder for Enemy Units to reach way points by encircling them. Mazing Page Example2.png|Simple Spiral Pattern|linktext=Simple Spiral Pattern around Way Point 2. Mazing Page Example3.png|Two Waypoint maze with wall border|linktext=Two Waypoint maze, using the wall as a border around Waypoints 1 and 5 Mazing_Page_Example4.png|Linking WayPoint 3 to Waypoint 5|linktext=Start of a spiral design maze, linking Waypoint 3 to 5. Many players use mazing strategies involving surrounding 3 waypoints, stickin with odd or even numbered waypoints to maximize the ammount of traveling enemy units must do. Once they have those points enclosed, they begin the process or working on the center of their maze, so they their Gems have enough coverage to attack from the center to anywhere else in the maze, and benefit from eachothers auras. You cannot completely block off a waypoint when building your maze, as it would make the enemy units unable to reach it. It is also advised you do not build along the wall near Point A, or the Diagnal border, as Enemy Units can sneak around a small path you are unable to build on. Finally, you are unable to build on the dark path between Waypoint 7, and Point B. Mazing_Page_Example005.png|Diagonal Border|linktext=The Diagonal Border has a small area you are unable to place gems on. Here they are bypassing the maze by walking around it. Mazing_Page_Example006.png|Point A wall|linktext=Just like the Diagonal Border, the spawn point wall cannot be blocked off. Mazing_Page_Example007.png|Waypoint 7 Red Path|linktext=You can't build on the red path from Waypoint 7 to Point B. You can build alongside it, but it's advised to focus on other waypoints. New players are advised to experiment on their own at first for maze building to get a sense of what works and what doesn't. More experienced players use maps with specific placements, some more complicated than others. Gem Placement and Enemy Types When you go to place a gem, you might see a grid, and a gem takes up a 2x2 block. You can place 5 gems a round, and select one gem to keep each round. The rest will turn in to Mazing Rocks. Enemies cannot move through Mazing Rocks or Gems, so how you place them is important. As long as 2 sides touch, or to corners are touching diagonally, enemies will be unable to move through them. Also, as long as there is there a 1 square path in your maze, enemies can move through it, so it's important to keep your maze paths tight. . With a finite ammount of space to work with, it's best to plan out how to build your maze from the start. As stated earlier, most people choose to focus on Waypoints 1,3 and 5 since you can use the brown wall as a maze border. However, most mazes wind up in the middle of way points at the cross between Waypoints 2 & 3; and Waypoints 5 & 6. This is because there is plenty of open space while still being near the Waypoints. Another reason to build at the cross section, is because some enemies will ignore your mazes. These enemies are called Flying Units, and one of many unit types the map has. Flying units always fly along the gray path, so they have to pass tha center of the cross twice, allowing your towers two shots taking care of them. Other enemy types will not ignore your mazing, but have their own quirks. While you have little control over what gems you get, where they go in your maze is also important, since you can turn Basic Gems in to Combined Gems Each grid square is about equal to one range, to help give you a sense of how far not only your gems will fire, but how far your gems auras' will reach. Depending how big your maze is and your luck with placement, you may need multiple of some gems to support your maze. The map below can be used to help plan where to place your mazing rocks. Category:Mechanics